What if
by Lawmi
Summary: Ever wonderered what would've happen if things had gone differently, and Luke didn't turn evil? Or if Bianca didn't die? If so, this may be the perfect fanfic for you! Btw, the genres are fantasy and humor, but it's really a lot more, just so you know. Rated T just to be sure.
1. Introduction

**Ever wondered what it would be like if Bianca didn't die? Or if Perachel didn't end and Percabeth never got a chance? Or if Luke didn't turn evil? Then this might be the perfect fanfic for you! Here is our views on how things would have been if things that happened didn't happen, and things that didn't happen, happened. This will be a series on it's own, be prepared to see it from different views.**

What would have happened if Luke didn't turn evil? Well, Annabeth would still be in love with him, and sooner or later she would confront him about her feelings. He would then realize he loved her too and they would pair up and become Lukabeth. It also means someone else has to be the evil demigod, perhaps Bianca? Because either way, we need Nico to be devastated or else the second series would totally fail. This time Nico focus all his hate on Bianca, who did not only abandon him for the Artemis hunters, but also for abandoning them too for Kronos. So I guess he wouldn't hate Percy, in fact they would become best buddies and Nico would slowly grow feelings for him. Percy and Annabeth would also be best friends. Oh, and Percy would be with Rachel, and become Perachel. But Percy and Annabeth would always have that little empty space in their heart, as if something missed. They would never figure out what, because they're just both too blind to see. So sad. Just kidding, they would just figure out way too late, and Rachel and Luke would be devastated. Thalia would most likely remain the same, except that she would be 2nd lieutenant rather than 1st, because Zoe Nightshade never died. Grover would've lost his license, but he would never give up Pan, and continue the search, but he would never find him, and slowly give up and become bitter.

 **And probably a whole lot more, just can't figure out what yet. Oh, and by the way, about the series. It will be a series because we will deepen in detail about Lukabeth, Perachel, Bianca turning evil etc. This is just a little summary of what things would be like.** **Looking forward to write this! Please review, so we can know if you liked it, and tell us if there's something we should change.**


	2. The prophecy of The Big Three

**Hey! Forgot to mention that I'm writing with MaiChiTheFangirl. So every time I wrote "we" or "us" or "our", I meant me and her. Also forgot disclaimer. We will probably be posting every second week, and the chapters won't be that short.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own any of Rick Riordan's work.**

Okay Annabeth, pull yourself together now, I mentally scold myself. How un"Athena" ish to think like that when I'm supposed to concentrate about winning this battle against Luke. Ok, I have to admit that I am admiring Luke at the moment, the way his blue eyes shines and... and... Ugh, Annabeth! CONCENTRATE! The normal Annabeth voice in my head says. He's so tall and handsome as hell, Aphrodite sings in my head. " Got you" Luke says as he was points at me with his sword and have a confident grin plastered all over his face. "I win" he says, which isn't surprising with him being the best swordsman at camp and me being... Well, not me at the moment. Ok I hate to admit that I may have a tiny crush on Luke Castellan. But I am interrupted in my daydreaming when Luke suddenly shouts to me.

"Hey!" Luke shouts to me. His blue eyes look frightened, and I can see that there's something wrong. "What is it?" I ask him worried. "You haven't heard it? We got huge news, it's quite serious." He says and he seems serious. His face is pale, and his eyes are frightened, knowing Luke it isn't often he looks like that. "No, I haven't, is it that serious? Is it a quest? That's so unfair!" I reply, but my mind is already trying to figure out the answer. What could it be? And why didn't I know about this? I am supposed to be the smart one, yet I don't know this huge new thing. It kind of annoys me to not know something. It had to be a quest, and he is leaving without me! "If you're thinking about why you didn't know about it, it's probably because Chiron thinks it's best for you." Luke says, as if he's inside my mind and reading my thoughts. "Tell me anyway!" I shout accidentally out of eager. This is starting to get quite exciting! I am quietly yelling at myself for being so girly and way too eager. "No, I-I better leave, sorry for disturbing you!" He stuttered. He's already walking away. This has to be something quite serious , what is so important that Chiron won't tell me? I might only be 12, but everyone, and particularly Chiron, knows that I'm smarter than most of the people here in Camp Half Blood.

I run as fast as I can to catch Luke. He is far away now, and I realize I've been standing and thinking for a couple of minutes. He gets closer and closer, until I finally reach him. I pant for few seconds, and hold on to my stomach. I hesitate a bit before I ask him: "What is the big deal that you can't tell me?" "Nothing, it's nothing!" He states nervously. He's obviously trying to hide something from me. "Why don't you just tell me?" I ask a bit annoyed. "I can't! Just leave me alone!" He yells. He softens his face when he sees how hurt that made me. "It's just not something for you, okay?" He says, softer than before. "You owe me Luke, and you know it! "And why exactly do I owe you anything? He ask confidently, although he probably knows why. "Because I've been your sister all these years, being your only family together with Thalia! I've kept you with company, comforted you whenever you felt lonely or scared. I've been the reason to your modesty and the reason you are who you are. That's why you owe me." I answer with poise. He is clearly trying to think of a reply, but can't. He's speechless, and the look on his face satisfy me. "Fine, I'll tell you, but we have to go somewhere else. I nod to him in agreement. He's right, we cannot discuss something this important here, right next to the lava wall. Probably a mistake to shout and yell at each other. Someone had to know that something was going on. "How about we discuss this with Chiron in The Big House." He says, more like a commando than a question. I once again nod in agreement, and we walk to The Big House together.

Chiron "sits" in the middle of the room as if he expected us. Which he probably did, he is Chiron after all. Thousands of years make people wise. Some, at least, mr.D still don't get it. Anyway, Chiron turns his wheelchair around slowly, and it makes the whole scene dramatic. He's all the way around now, and I can see he's face. I've always been good at reading people, but I don't always understand Chiron. He have mastered the art of poker face, and right now he isn't showing any emotions at all. If he feels something like anger, disappointment, happiness etc. he didn't show it. He motions his hands at two chairs in the corner. We sit down, and wait for him to break the silence. "I knew Luke would eventually take you here to tell you the truth." He says, slowly and dramatic. The atmosphere is dramatic, I can feel it. The silence isn't awkward, rather creepy. Like when you watch a scary movie and you wait for something gruesome to happen. "We got a prophecy from The Oracle of Delphi. We haven't had a prophecy like this in a while, in fact these kind of prophecies are rare. But it doesn't make them good..." He stops a bit, and hesitate before he continues. "The prophecy is old. It goes all the way back to World war II. It's about the Big Three, and we haven't told any of you kids until now, because we didn't want to cause chaos." He suddenly stops, like he's waiting for us to say something. In lack of anything to say, I just nod. " Here's how it goes:

 _A half-blood of the eldest gods_  
 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds_  
 _And see the world in endless sleep_ ,  
 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_  
 _A single choice shall end his days_  
 _Olympus to preserve or raze."_

 **Let us know if there's something to change, or something to add! Or just let us know if you liked it. Just let us know, that's it.**


	3. Vampire attack

**Thanks for reviews; we will try our best to follow your tips!**

 **Do not know if you noticed, but we changed it from K+ to T, the reason is that it will get more serious, and there will be serious injuries and some coarse language. In addition, it would be sorry for those who read it all the way, and have to stop at some point because we were not clear enough from the beginning. Oh, and we will NOT be posting every second week! I repeat, we will NOT post every second week. Turns out, we got more time than we knew of, so we will just post randomly. However, we might also get less time, so make sure to follow so you know when we post out a new chapter!**

 **Also, sorry for long intro to this story, really, really sorry. ;P**

 **Percy's POV:**

"I am going to kill you!" The monster in front of me shouts, she blocks the way to my locker. I wonder once again why there are so many monsters following me. The monster looks like a she, but I can never be sure with these monsters. One time my teacher, Mrs. Dodd turned into some kind of monster and tried to kill me, and I thought she was scary enough before. This monster or "she" looks like a vampire. Pale skin, fangs, the only thing that made me realize she is not is her legs. One of them is made of bronze, and the other is a donkey leg.

"Why? Did I bully you as a baby or something, because I can't remember to have done something to you?" I shout out to the monster, fully aware that I shouldn't have. "You stupid child! Do not you see that you have NO chance of winning against me?" She spits out the words "no" and "winning". "You know what, I think I actually did bully you as a baby, because those legs... Look nice. So tell me, are you a vampire, a donkey, or a bronze statue?" I ask her, knowing she will be distracted.

"I am NOT a vampire! I am an _Empousai_! You foolish child, you still do not see that you have NO chance against me?" She says, while grinning manically. Suddenly she runs right at me, but I am prepared. I quickly grab my pen, take the cap off and watch as the pen quickly turns into a sword. I then take the sword and point it right at her while she runs at me. This all happen in a matter of seconds, and there is no way she could see that coming. The sword stabbed rights trough her, and her face is in shock right before she turns into gold dust. The pile of dust quickly disappears as it drift with the wind. I look around. There are 5-6 students standing and staring at me. I forgot that no one else could see these monsters. Sigh. Therefore, everyone thinks I am crazy, and I used to think so too, but I just had to realize it was true because or else I would die. To them, I probably yelled at my locker and tried to stab it with my pen. No wonder I have no friends.

Except Grover, this weird guy in a wheelchair. Some of the main reasons we're friends is because he is really nice and a cool person to be with. And the other reason is probably because we're the biggest losers at school. Even if everybody thinks I am crazy, it is worse for him. They all think I am crazy, therefor they stay away from me. But for him, it is not that easy. He is a vegetarian, and he is in a wheelchair. Easy target. Anyone can pick on him, because no matter how unpopular you are, he is at the bottom. Poor guy. And it didn't seem like he noticed the monsters either. Probably because he is just never at the place when it happens.

At first, I kept it a secret from him because I thought I was crazy. Then I considered telling him, since he gave me my pen that magically turns into a sword, and I thought that maybe he knew something. But whenever I look at him, I see this weak, fragile boy that got enough problems on his own. I guess it was an accident that he gave me this sword, he probably do not know what it can do. I just do not want to give him more to think of. I want to protect him. The monsters only attacked me, so if I do not tell him, he is safe, right?

There is a lot more people surrounded around me now. I notice and that it is a few teachers too. Mr. Smith take a step forward. Mr. Smith is a middle-aged man with dark hair and brown eyes. He looks a bit scared, as if he is seen a maniac. Right, that maniac is me. "Mr. Jackson, follow me to the principal's office. Now" He says strictly. I do as suggested, and follow him to the principal's office. We walk pass the lockers, through the cafeteria and to principal's office. I just know I will get my degrees lowered again, and more detentions. If only there is someone else, someone that sees this too. Being me is not easy.

"Mr. Jackson, this is the fourth time this week, and it is only Wednesday! What can I do to make you realize monsters do not exist? And that even if they did, you cannot attack them with a pen!" The principal says. He looks worried, yet annoyed. His blue eyes were... Wait hold on a bit. This is not our regular principal. Our regular principal had blond hair and blue eyes, and he was somewhat chubby. The man that sits in front of me has brown, curly hair and brown eyes, and he is quite fit. Except the fact that he is in a wheelchair. "Where is our regular principal, sir?" I ask as nice as I can, just to make sure I do not piss him off. "What do you mean? Mr. Brown has been principal here for 20 years! You are getting quite mad, young man." Mr. Smith says in a not-very-nice way. I am confused by this, why am I the only one to see monsters and this new principal? Maybe I am crazy, after all. Despite all that, I still doubt that I am crazy. I have been stung or hit by the so-called "non-existent" monsters before, and they did give me some real damage.

-KNOCK! - Someone knocks at the door, I wonder whom? A girl about my age with red hair, pale skin and freckles all over her stands at the door. She looks at me with fright before she slowly walks in. She opens her mouth to say something, then hesitate, as if she is about to tell us something top-secret. "Look, I know I am a problem kid, like every other kid at this school, but I didn't expect to see actual monsters here. And last time I was here, there was someone else as principal, have you changed it?"

Impossible. Just plain impossible. Here I am, sitting here with a new principal that everyone thinks has worked here for decades, talking about why I attack "un-existent" monsters, wishing someone else could see the thing that I see when a girl walks in and tells about monsters at this school and this new principal. Therefore, I am not the only one to see this, which means it has to be real. Unless we are both crazy. "Mr. Smith, will you please leave this room?" M. Brown says. It is impossible to read his face, but I can sense that something's wrong.

 **Please leave a review to tell us how we did. Also, please favorite and follow. It means a lot for authors like us, and it would make our day!**


	4. River Lethe

**Hey guys! I really hate to be percystence (see what I did there) but I seriously hope you guys will follow/favourite soon! It's making me craaaazyyy! Sigh. Sorry, have to chill out a bit. But seriously guys, just follow, won't ya'? For Percy? Ok, enough with that, back to the boring stuff: Sorry that I haven't updated as frequently as I usually do, I just didn't have time at all. Also I was a little upset there wasn't new followers/favourites. Kidding! A little shout out to everyone that has followed/favourite, my fellow writer MaiChiTheFangirl and also a special shout out to Rosycat who has written three fabulous reviews that made my day.**

 **Also, sorry for long intro. Again.**

 **Nineteen forty-something**

Nico and Bianca was playing in the lobby. Maria di Angelo sat on a stool at the reception and smiled as she watched them play. She was waiting for her the receptionist to call her name, so they could get a hotel room. "Miss Angelo!", the receptionist called her. Maria stood up and walked to the reception. She motioned her kids to follow. They were 10 and 12 years old. "Hello, how can I help you?", the receptionist said. His name was apparently James. "I would like to order a room please." Maria said. Within she finished the sentence, a lighting struck down at the building. The hotel began to fall apart, and there were several lightings striking down at the hotel. No one were injured yet, but they weren't far away from being.

The lightings kept striking, and it was hell. Maria had only one thought in her head; to save the kids. She had to get them out of the place, and get them to a safe place. She took a hand of each of them and started to run. But it was too late. A lighting struck her, and the last thing she saw was a mysterious dark shield that covered her kids.

The shield protected Nico and Bianca from the lightings. They ran away from the hotel, and out to the road. The lightings followed them. They kept running, they ran away from the road and into the gates of New York. But the lightings kept striking, and there was nothing they could do to run away from it. They sat down exhausted on the pavement.

Out of nowhere a man came to sight. He wore a black suit, and wore shades. He took the kids and teleported them to the underworld. Everything was dead, and in addition with the mysterious mist covering the place, it made a creepy and scary atmosphere. The kids were scared as they followed him trough the underworld. He brought them to the river Lethe, and made them take a bath there. Nico and Bianca did, and their memories got wiped.

 **Nico's POV:**

Who am I? What is my name? Who is the girl right next to me? How old am I? Why am I in Las Vegas? Thought like these run trough my head. A man is in front of me. He takes my hand and helps me up. He is doing it carefully, and he's trying hard not to tough the water, as if the water is dangerous. "My name is John, and I am your lawyer. Your parents died in a tragic accident and they left a bank trust only for you. You are going to stay at Lotus Hotel until further information is given." John says, as if he read my thought from before.

"What do you mean by you?" I ask him. "You and your sister of course!" He motions at the girl next to me, who looks a few years older than me. She seems familiar, and I can vaguely remember her. He walks away, and me and my sister follow him. We walk to a hotel nearby, named Lotus Casino. He leads us to the front door and gives each of us a VIP-card. Then he disappeared.

The hotel looks awesome from inside. There is a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and there are several whirlpools, slots and lotuses in the hotel. The marble floor and walls shines from the reflection of the light. There are several columns in the room which creates a nice design for the are a lot of people here. Everybody look completely hypnotised by what they do. However, when the women with lotus plates come around they quickly wake up and take some... Whatever that lotus is. They throw themselves at the lotuses, and take more than they need. They greedily eat them, one by one, and I can see the change in their eyes. They look mad and completely crazy. I have to get out of here! I turn around to get Bianca, but she's gone.

I look for her everywhere, but she is gone. How long have I been here? I turn around in frustration, and suddenly Bianca's there. I open my mouth to ask her where she had been, but I she quickly shushed me. She fills my mouth with a lotus, and I stare angrily at her right before it kicks in. (AN: I know it sounds like drugs, but it isn't. It's... Magic) All worries disappears, and my head feels lighter. She laughs and says "Isn't it great? I've been eating a lot of these, they taste so good!". She take my hand and drag me all the way to a whirlpool. "Bianca, I can't just take a bath, I don't have a swimsuit!" I tell her. "Don't worry, everyhting will be fine, Nico!" she laughs while saying so, but I am still confused. "What about us? Where will we be sleeping?" I ask her. "Stop being so anxious Nico, that's why we have VIP-passes right? I'm sure we have a room. Probably." She laughs again while saying so. This time I feel like laughing too. My head feels dizzy, and my eyesight is dim. The world spins around me, and it makes me laugh. (AN: I swear it's NOT drugs.) Didn't I just think of something? ... Whatever, I'm sure it isn't that important anyway.

 **Sorry for short text, but imagining Nico's POV as a ten year old kid in Lotus Casino isn't easy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! :) (Don't forget to favourite, follow and review :P)**


	5. A good night sleep

**Heyhey! Really sorry we've been gone so long, but we wer- well let's just cut the crap:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rick Riordan's work. If I did, there would be so many books just about my OTP's.**

 **Luke's POV.**

I walk to the sword-fighting area, and suddenly I see Annabeth. She runs towards me and into my arms. She starts crying. "What's wrong Annabeth?" I ask her. She looks at me, and her face is twisted up with hatred. "It's your fault that Thalia died!" she cries and starts hitting me with her tiny hands. A pine tree from nearby turns into a human, and walks to us. It's Thalia. "She's right, it's your fault I died!" she says harsh. Were they right? Was it my fault? I had thought that myself, but concluded there was nothing I could do. "You promised!" they both yell in unison. My head feels dizzy. They... Were right. It was all my fault. I promised, and I failed! Suddenly they both disappears, and the surroundings turn black. It's just me here. Out of nowhere a dark, eerie voice says: -"Luke Castellan". I turn around 360 degrees, but I can't see anything. The atmosphere suddenly turn creepy and eerie. "Hello? Who is it?" I shout. Two large eyes shows up, both shining green. "I am the lord and the master of the Titans, son of Gaea and Uranus and the future ruler of Olympus. " the voice says. "A-are you Lord Kronos?" I ask, shivering.

"See what happens when you fight alongside the gods?" he ask, completely ignoring my question. "See what?" I ask, but I already know the answer. "See what happens to your beloved ones when you fight alongside with the gods? They disappear. Or worse become crazy, just like your m-" He says before I interrupt him. "No! Do NOT talk about my mother!" I cry. My knees feels weak, only seconds from falling down. "Why do you even fight alongside with the man that abandoned you? " "You owe them nothing Luke! Come with me and you will get what you deserve! Come with me Luke, and I will give you everything you ever wanted. All your loved ones will survive, and the gods will disappear." The last one hit me hard. Yes, I hated my father, but I did not want to team up with Kronos. I knew he lied to me, and used my weakness as a weapon against me. I was not to be fooled. "I will NEVER team up with you, no matter what!" I shout. "We'll see, son of Hermes, we'll see." Within he finished his sentence, the eyes were gone and I fell on my knees. Another voice, a woman voice says:

 _"A half-blood of the eldest gods_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

 _And see the world in endless sleep,_

 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

 _A single choice shall end their days_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze."_

I abruptly wake up. The remaining fear from the nightmare disappears when my curiosity takes prophecy fills my head. The words repeat over and over again, but I still can't figure out what they mean. _Half-blood of the eldest gods_? One of the Big Three, that's for sure. _Shall reach sixteen against all odds._ That one made sense though, most half-blood never turn adults, so why would an extra powerful yet extra monster magnet survive? _And see the world in endless sleep._ That's when it gets confusing. What does it mean to "see the world in endless sleep"? I haven't figured out yet, and if anyone does, it's got to be Annabeth or Chiron. _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._ I'm not even going to try to understand this one. Although it is possible that the half-blood from before is the hero. But that's it. That's all I know. _A single choice shall end their days._ That one was pretty easy to understand, although I would love to know what choice the hero has to make. And also who are "they"? _Olympus to preserve or raze._ Okay, kind of makes sense now. "They" are either the gods or the enemies, depending on what the hero chooses.

I am impressed by what I've got so far. A second ago, I had nothing. And now, well.. Most of it, I think. I sprint out to tell Chiron, but he is gone. Annabeth suddenly shows up. "Have you seen Chiron?" she asks. "No, I was looking for him, but didn't find him." She looks dead serious. She is really worried."It seems like he disappeared in the middle of the night. Why did you look for him anyway?" She says, trying to sound calm. "Oh... Well, I kinda had a dream last night."

 **Hope you liked it! And also hope you don't hate us too much for not posting for... Two months... Or more...**


	6. The life of a tree

**Thalia's POV:**

The birds were singing. Far away, there were some demigods fighting in the sword fighting arena. I never thought I would watch Annabeth and Luke grow up without me. Watching them suffer after my death and then recover with the help of each other. Never thought I would watch them get together. Watching that was actually really weird and awkward, since I see both Annabeth and Luke as my sister and brother. But there is nothing I can do. Being a tree really sucks, really father? A tree? Is that the best thing you thing you could do for your daughter? Not something moving, like a bird or horse?

Far, far away, all the way in Manhattan, I sensed trouble. Another demigod, but this one was stronger than the others. Maybe even a son or daughter of the big three... Could it be? Maybe my life as a tree wouldn't last forever? Aaarrgh! The life of a tree!

 **Lel, hope you liked it. Take this as an apology for... You know.. Abandonding you for a looong time... xD**


End file.
